


Pokemon Red and Blue :The Greastest Story Never Told

by Scarecrow2103



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrow2103/pseuds/Scarecrow2103
Summary: Pokémon Red and Blue retold as something along the lines of Rocky meets Duck Tales ( 2017)





	Pokemon Red and Blue :The Greastest Story Never Told

Red was always a curious young boy and although he never really said much there was always one thing on his mind. His dream was to become the Indigo Pokemon League Champion. The usually timid boy would often run his mouth off about anything related to the League. He often cited Lance, the former Blackthorn City Gym Leader, current Indigo Elite Four member, as his biggest inspiration. But why not let Red speak for himself for once. 

Our adventure starts in Pallet Town 

"As you can see, the Nidoran line renowned for their versatility ." Red said, he paused waiting for his partner to continue the presentation . 

Blue missed his cue, but he quickly tried to stay on track. "But Red, how do they stack up against the Salamance?" 

Red gave Blue a disapproving stare "What are you doing," Red thought, "Did you even read the flashcards?"

Red silently huffed. "They don't stand a chance, but that's not what I was getting at …." The school bell rang. Red stayed after school to finish his presentation, Blue didn't show up. 

Red walked home , Blue was waiting by the door " Dude, what happened to you?, we were done , you didn't need to do that." 

" I needed the grade, some people don't have a family name to fall back on if they fail." He realized 

Blue frowned , Red realized what he said " I didn't mean it like that." 

Blue was going through a rough patch with his family , but he never went into detail about it. When asked he often told Red he " didn't want to talk about it" . 

Blue shook it off , "What does getting a B in biology have to do with becoming Indigo League Champion?", he cocked his head in mock curiousity . 

"I have a backup plan, I'm going to be a biologist if the whole 'Champion' thing doesn't work out." Red said somewhat indignantly 

"So you're gonna become a professional nerd and lecture people to death about the complexities of Pidgey droppings?" Blue chuckled at his own joke. 

"Isn't your grandfather a biologist?" Red asked. 

"My point exactly, you're gonna find yourself alone and unloved with nothing but your hand and a computer screen." Blue shot back. "That's very encouraging ." Red's face began to form a faint smile.

Typically Red and Blue would hang out and play videogames until Red's parents came home or nightfall ,whichever came first. Today was different though, Red's mom and dad were sitting on the couch , an envelope in his mother's hand.

"Hi honey, we have some big news." Red's mom said with in tone that made sure Red knew the news wasn't as big as his mother made it out to be. 

Red grabbed the envelope and teared it open revealing a letter. Red quickly analyzed the letter . 

Deat Yuuichi Tajiri

You have been formally accepted into The Oak Research Summer Program, please remember to be fully prepared for a summer-long course taught by Kanto's most esteemed researcher. During this course, you will improve your pre-existing knowledge of Pokémon by doing basic fieldwork alongside your fellow volunteers. Please contact Professor Oak's lab for any further questions. 

"Wow" Blue uttered with mock surprise "You signed him up for my grandpa's glorified internship, how thoughtful of you Mrs. Tajiri."

Red gave his friend the kind of look that said "would you kindly shut up?" before turning to his mother. 

"It's great Mom . I can't wait to get started " Red said, his parents and Blue could sense a tinge of disappointment in his voice. 

"Blue why don't you head home, " Red's father said awkwardly due to the uncomfortable situation they all found themselves in. 

"Yeah, guess I should " Blue nonchalantly headed towards the door before turning to face Red. "Just between you and me, I wouldn't be caught dead serving my old man coffee while he writes a paper on the mating habits of a Heracross.

Red's mom hugged him tightly. She needed him to see the bright side of this, he wouldn't be able to catch his first Pokemon this year, but she made sure he could still be exposed to an environment filled with them. Getting your first Pokemon was considered an important milestone in a young person's life even if they didn't pursue the life of a trainer or coordinator. Red's parents had a bad history of promising to take him to catch a Pokemon, but never following through. They had a good reason for this, Red's father was a car salesman that worked outside of town and Red's mother bounced from job to job, always trying to help keep the family financially stable. 

"We can wait for next year, then you can knock everybody's sock off." 

Red faked a faint smile. She was right, he would prove it . He was worth something and everyone would know it someday, he just had to wait one more year .


End file.
